Et si
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme cela ? Si Rush avait passé la porte avec la partie de son équipe étant arrivée dans leur futur Nouveau Monde ? Est-ce que Young se serait remis avec TJ ou bien… ? Post 2x18. Rush x Young
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'avais une irrésistible envie d'avoir une fiction en français sur SGU, avec ce couple. La seule que j'avais trouvé m'a laissée sur ma faim alors…**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce n'est que le début évidemment, et je fais clairement à l'arrache, mais j'ai trop envie de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, j'essayerai de vous satisfaire !  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**

–Colonel, ici Scott. On approche de Novus, mais…

Young soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé les « mais » en fin de phrase, en particulier depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le Destinée, car il savait qu'un « mais » ne se finissait que rarement bien.

–« Mais » quoi, lieutenant ? Allez droit au but, qu'on reparte le plus rapidement possible…

Son ton était las, et Rush, en lui lançant un petit regard en coin, comprit que son supérieur était fatigué. Ce n'était pas étonnant, après tout. Ils n'avaient jamais aussi peu dormi que depuis qu'ils étaient sur le vaisseau, même si tout cela en valait la peine. Cependant, pour faire un bon commandement, le repos était primordial. Peut-être qu'ils auraient un peu de répit après avoir redéposé leurs… enfin, non, ce n'était pas ses descendants. Lui, enfin, son double du « passé » n'avait pas eu la descendance dans cette réalité. C'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'il ne se sentait pas _du tout_ aussi enthousiaste qu'Eli sur eux.

–Le problème, reprit Scott via sa radio, c'est que nous ne remarquons aucune émission radio…

Derrière Young, un soupir sec et court se fit entendre et il se tourna vers Park, la scientifique aidant Rush et les autres scientifiques à tout faire fonctionner comme il le fallait. En gros.

–Oh non… Un nuage volcanique…

Toujours connecté à son lieutenant via la radio, ce dernier entendit très bien la réaction de Lisa et lança un regard à Greer qui eut la même réaction que lui. Tout était dit, n'est-ce pas ? S'il s'agissait bien de cela, alors il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour la planète où « ils » avaient vécus.

–Nous allons nous rapprocher afin de voir ce qu'il se passe sur la planète. Je vous recontacte une fois au sol. Scott, terminé.

Le contact se termina dans un grésillement et Young regarda son équipage resté sur le Destinée sans dire un mot. Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute façon ? Son regard croisa celui du scientifique machiavélique à ses côtés. Depuis le début, il ne supportait pas cette situation, et il pouvait le comprendre.

–Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

–Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. C'était Rush qui venait de prendre la parole, de sa voix calme et posée – pour une fois. Ils vont traverser le nuage, ce qui créera quelques interférences, mais nos radios sont suffisamment puissantes pour que les ondes passent au travers. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, je reviens.

Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le docteur Rush avait disparu de la passerelle.

En effet, il fallait à présent s'armer de patience…

–Colonel, ici Eli ! Je pense que vous devriez venir… C'est TJ. On a appris…

–J'arrive immédiatement.

Peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, TJ valait pleinement la peine qu'il se déplace pour elle. Peu importe que cette planète soit sur le point d'exploser en magma ou d'être avalée par un trou noir, tout ce qui importait était TJ.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait dans une des salles du bunker servant d'archives à Nuvos depuis « leur » venue sur cette planète.

–C-Colonel, j'avais dit que vous ne…, commença TJ les larmes aux yeux avant que le colonel ne lui coupe la parole.

–Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ? TJ, tout va bien ?

Son ton montrait clairement son inquiétude. Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait dire les autres, leur liaison passée n'était plus un secret pour personne ici, surtout après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte. Ses mains attrapèrent les siennes et Eli pensa préférable de montrer la partie des archives à son supérieur, se doutant bien qu'il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre. C'était relativement clair.

« [TJ au Kino] Les… Les symptômes ont déjà commencé à s'amplifier… Cela a commencé par des simples crampes aux poignets, puis aux jambes… Si c'est bien ce que je pense, et je commence à le croire… mes jours sont comptés. Cela fait seulement cinq ans que nous sommes arrivés et… si j'avais été sur le Destinée, si nous avions eu assez de matériel médical ici, si… »

Sa voix s'interrompit quelques instants alors qu'elle essuyait aussi discrètement que possible une larme du bord de ses yeux, et qu'elle reprenait une grande respiration avant de sourire un peu, même si cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« [TJ au Kino] Mais nous sommes ici, et je n'ai aucun moyen de me diagnostiquer. Cela ne sert à rien de parler avec des « si », car nous sommes là et rien n'y changera plus rien. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la maladie de Charcot et… c'est irréversible… je ne m'en sortirai pas. »

Eli mit l'enregistrement sur pause alors qu'un silence se fit, lourd, sur la pièce. Tamara ne disait rien, et Young se tourna vers elle pour la serrer subitement dans ses bras, la callant avec force contre son torse. Cette proximité la fit éclater en sanglot en s'accrochant à la veste de son ex-amant. Elle avait déjà tellement subit depuis qu'ils avaient été envoyé sur le vaisseau. La perte de certains camarades et la perte cruelle de sa petite fille… Ceci était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, après tout. Comment un homme pouvait supporter de savoir qu'il ne lui restait que quelques années à vivre ?

–J'ai…, elle se recula et se fit un peu plus présentable mais Everett secoua la tête, voulant l'empêcher de s'excuser. Elle reprit malgré tout. Après cette vidéo, je suis… elle… je suis morte quelques années après…

–On trouvera un remède, TJ, je te le promets, fit l'homme en serrant sa main dans la sienne avec force.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Après tout, il existait une base de donnée non négligeable sur le vaisseau des Anciens, il y aurait sans doute une réponse là-dedans, une solution que l'autre TJ n'avait pu avoir accès vu leurs pauvres ressources sur Nuvos.

La jeune médecin hocha la tête, même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait la sauver. Il fallait donner le change, encore une fois.

–Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

–Oui ! Nous sommes en train de télécharger les archives sur le Destinée afin de pouvoir les visionner plus tard, mais il faudra encore une vingtaine d'heures pour… !

Une secousse des plus violentes les fit se raccrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais beaucoup de pierres s'effondrèrent, manquant de peu de les frapper de plein fouet. La destruction de la planète se faisait plus rapide que prévu.

–Eh, on n'a plus le temps, les gars ! On retourne immédiatement sur le vaisseau !

Eli lança un regard à Volker et Brody mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air plus enchantés que cela.

–Mais… Mais le téléchargement n'est pas fini ! Nous n'en sommes qu'à un tiers des archives, il faudrait encore…

–Peu importe ces archives, si on n'est plus là pour les visionner, on sera morts pour rien !

–Colonel, s'entêta le prince des maths.

–C'est un ordre ! Young sortit sa radio et l'alluma sur le canal de toutes les radios. Tout le monde, ici Young. Nous rentrons sur le vaisseau le plus vite possible, prenez ce que vous savez et déguerpissez tout de suite ! Terminé. Il se tourna vers Eli. Et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je ferai en sorte de vous y obliger ! Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

–…Limpide, Colonel !

Son ton était sarcastique, mais son boss ne lui en tint pas rigueur, surtout au vu de la situation. Ils plièrent tous bagage, prenant le soin d'emporter avec eux un maximum de choses pouvant leur être utile et commencèrent à remonter jusqu'à la terre ferme grâce à l'échelle, l'ascenseur n'étant plus accessible à cause des secousses.

Mais celles-ci étaient tellement fortes qu'il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à tous pour remonter dans le vaisseau qui le ramènerait au Destinée, en un seul morceau surtout ! Ils manquèrent de peu de perdre Varro, si Scott n'avait pas eu ni la force ni la présence d'esprit de le rattraper à temps par son sac à dos, mais heureusement, tout le monde eut le temps de s'envoler le plus loin possible de la planète qui sembla attendre leur départ pour commencer à s'embrasser de toutes part, se repliant sur elle-même avant de purement et simplement exploser.

Il leur fallut quelques heures pour ranger toutes leurs trouvailles, soigner les blessés dus aux secousses de Nuvos et se reposer un peu avant le briefing de l'après-midi.

Ce dernier, en fin de compte, fut plus bref que prévu : ils voulaient tous prendre un peu congé.

De ce qu'ils avaient pu transférer des archives, il y avait malgré tout quelques centaines d'heures de visionnages, de lectures et de documents à répertorier et à inscrire dans la base de données du Destinée. Young attribua ainsi des tâches à tout le monde : plus ils seraient sur un même thème, plus vite celui-ci serait mis de côté. Après tout, ils avaient dix jours à passer en VSL afin de reconduire les Novusiens sur un des sites où les leurs avaient sans doute mis le cap, alors autant s'occuper intelligemment !

TJ, Wray, Chloé et Park se virent attribuer tout ce qui avait trait à la médecine, aux institutions et à la prospérité de leur civilisation. Leur histoire en général.

Scott, Greer et Young s'occupèrent de ce qui était en lien avec le militantisme. Et les scientifiques, à savoir Eli, Rush, Volker et Brody, devaient rechercher toutes les informations scientifiques et spatiales. Le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite, c'était certain !

–Colonel Young, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

Ce dernier soupira. Il voulait juste une heure de repos, soixante petites minutes, rien de plus ! Personne ne comprenait qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes ?

–Sommes-nous attaqués ?

–Non, monsieur.

–Le Destinée fait-il encore des siennes ?

–Pas que je sache, mais…

–Alors, Wray, laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : s'il y a quelqu'un de malade, appelez TJ. S'il y a une émeute ou même une simple bagarre, appelez Greer et/ou Scott. Si le vaisseau a un problème, voyez cela avec nos chers scientifiques. Si vous voulez simplement parler, cherchez Eli ou Chloé. Si vous avez faim, allez au mess. Mais par pitié, si ce que vous voulez me dire fait partie de ces points-là, et même s'ils n'en font pas, j'aspire à seulement une heure de repos, alors vous allez reprendre votre question et me laisser tranquille. Vous m'en reparlerez ce soir. Sur ce.

D'un geste de la main, il abattit son poing sur l'interrupteur de la porte coulissante, laissant Camille la bouche entrouverte, légèrement vexée. Il traina péniblement son corps jusqu'à la couche et s'y laissa tomber lourdement sans prendre la peine d'enlever ne serait-ce que sa veste.

Une heure… C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, une simple heure de sommeil. Et sans plus rien penser, il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le pays des rêves.

Lorsque le Colonel Young rouvrit les yeux, seul le bruit du voyage en VSL se faisait entendre, et un coup d'œil à sa petite fenêtre lui permit de comprendre qu'ils étaient encore en plein voyage. Normal puisqu'il n'avait dormi que…

–Putain !

Sa montre, au lieu d'afficher une heure en plus de tout à l'heure, en affichait six de plus. Il avait dormi sept heures sans que personne ne vienne l'ennuyer, lui poser une question ou lui demander confirmation ou quelque chose en particulier. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé, si ce n'était pas un enquiquineur-briseur-de-sommeil ?

Un flash passa devant ses yeux, rappel du cauchemar l'ayant tiré de son état comateux. Il s'agissait, cette fois-ci non pas Varro, mais de Rush qui perdait l'équilibre à cause d'une secousse sismique, le faisant voler jusqu'en bas de l'échelle, se fracassant le crâne contre le sol fissuré du bunker.

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée. Sans le docteur Rush, pourraient-ils s'en sortir ? Certes, ce type était asocial, machiavélique et sans aucun doute un bel enfoiré de première, il ne respectait aucune loi ni commandement, et ne suivait que son propre instinct, se fichant souvent des autres. Mais malgré tout, c'était un génie. Pas au même titre qu'Eli, mais il en était un malgré tout.

Dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir, le regard vide de Rush le hantant même s'il refuserait de l'avouer, il préféra se lever pour se rendre dans la pièce qu'Eli avait changée en sorte de Home Cinéma Mode – Spatial. Il avait chipoté à un kino afin de faire de lui un projecteur, ce qui allait se révéler plus facile pour visionner tout le stock de vidéos qu'ils avaient désormais.

Autant prendre de l'avance sur le visionnage, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait également énormément de vidéos sur la vie de tous les jours qu' « ils » avaient vécu là-bas, et tout le monde était libre de les regarder. C'était plus comme une détente qu'autre chose, à vrai dire.

Young s'installa sur un des sièges et enclencha le kino'ma [ndla : kino-cinéma]. Les premières images concernait surtout leur arrivée sur la planète, comment ils avaient réussi à construire des abris, à commencer à cultiver la terre, à chasser les animaux… Des liens s'étaient formés, évidemment. De toute l'équipe, n'était arrivés sur cette nouvelle planète que Rush, Young, Eli, TJ, Chloé, Scott, Greer, Brody, Volker, Varro, Wray et Park. Concernant les autres, personne ne sut où ils avaient atterrit. Peut-être étaient-ils morts, peut-être étaient-ils retournés sur terre.

Des couples se formèrent ou se développèrent. Chloé fut la première à tomber enceinte, très rapidement suivie par TJ et Park. Les nouveaux pères, à savoir Scott, Varro et Greer, semblaient être les hommes les plus heureux du monde. De leur nouveau monde. Mais malgré tout, certains n'eurent pas d'enfant. Wray ne pouvait pas, sentimentalement parlant, et les autres femmes étaient déjà prises, Rush, Young et Eli restèrent donc seuls pendant quelques années.

Ou presque.

Lors du visionnage, alors que le sommeil rattrapait peu à peu le Colonel, un détail le réveilla instantanément.

Un geste, pourtant si insignifiant s'ils avaient été un couple, mais concernant les deux protagonistes, ce n'était _absolument _pas normal. Il stoppa le kino'ma et fit un retour en arrière une fois, deux fois… cinq fois. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Sur l'affichage, un homme avait pris la main d'un autre et l'avait serré avec force contre son torse avant de se pencher vers lui et de presser ses lèvres quasiment contre les autres.

Ces deux hommes, il les reconnu rapidement pour la simple et bonne raison que le premier n'était autre que lui-même… Et que le second s'appelait Nicholas Rush.

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! Avant d'aller dormir, je voulais terminer le second chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai hâte d'être demain pour voir si vous avez laissé un petit commentaire =D**

**Bonne lecture à tous et bonne nuit !**

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**

Tout ce que pensait Young pour l'instant se résumait à quelques mots.

Le baiser entre lui et Rush.

En somme, deux hommes ensemble ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Après tout, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait et la preuve en était avec Camille Wray. Elle n'avait jamais caché être en couple avec une femme et il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec ça, que ce soit avec lui ou avec quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe. Et pourtant, les militaires étaient toujours des gens très droit sur ces sujets. Des homosexuels dans l'armée était très souvent, voire toujours interdits. C'était absurde, surtout aujourd'hui, mais c'était pourtant toujours le cas, malheureusement. L'armée se passait peut-être d'incroyables talents parce que ces gens aimaient quelqu'un du même sexe que le leur.

Au final, non, ce n'était pas qu'il ait pu, enfin que son lui passé, bref, qu'il ait pu embrasser un homme, le problème. Non. C'était qu'il avait embrassé Rush. Nicholas Rush.

Parmi tant d'autre, il ne songerait jamais à lui comme un amant potentiel, c'était certain ! Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une question de choses superficielles telle que la beauté, mais plutôt une question de mentalité.

Lui et Rush ne s'étaient jamais supportés, jamais. Young l'avait même laissé sur une planète pour mort ! Comment deux personnes que tout oppose pourraient en venir à être un couple ? Et presque fusionnel, d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir sur le Kino'ma : son double n'avait absolument pas l'air forcé par la situation, loin de là même.

–Bordel, Everett, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend… ?

Se parler à soi-même n'était-il pas un signe de folie ? Il secoua la tête, fatigué par ses états d'esprits, mais une question revint dans sa tête.

Devait-il en parler à Rush ? Il savait que si ce dernier apprenait qu'il avait été au courant et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, il serait dans une colère noire, mais il se pouvait qu'il ne connaisse pas les statistiques de connexion au Kino'ma, n'est-ce pas ? Était-il seulement prêt à courir ce risque ? Rush, malgré son caractère de cochon restait un homme que la vie n'avait pas gâté, alors peut-être que savoir qu'ils avaient pu trouver un peu de réconfort l'un avec l'autre pendant ces années d'exil pouvait peut-être le rassurer.

Ou pas.

Le mieux, semblerait-il, serait de simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. Et si quelqu'un venait à tomber dessus, eh bien soit. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'eux… N'est-ce pas ?

Young se leva et éteignit le Kino'ma après avoir fait un retour en arrière d'une scène ou deux et de s'en aller jusqu'au mess l'air de rien. Après tout, ça allait bientôt être le matin, les autres allaient bientôt se lever. Encore un peu de répit ne serait pas trop demandé…

–Colonel.

Il était assis depuis quoi… cinq minutes ? Il était bien conscient que tant que son interlocuteur n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il y avait dans les autres pièces encore inexplorées, leur intimité serait proche du nul, mais tout de même.

–Rush… Déjà levé à ce que je vois.

–Vous aussi, Colonel.

–Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez une sorte de vampire… à ne pas manger la même nourriture que nous, à ne rien manger tout court, soit dit en passant… À quand remonte votre dernier repas au mess ?

–Hm…, fit le scientifique sur un ton des plus éloquents avant de s'asseoir à la même table que son supérieur. Sincèrement, vous voulez vraiment faire la causette ? Si tôt le matin ? Et avec moi, de surcroit ?

Young aurait pu se sentir vexé, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour si peu.

–Vous ou un autre… Et à moins de parler seul comme un idiot, vous savez…

Rush lui lança un regard étrange avant d'engloutir en quelques secondes son bol de protéines réhydratées et de se relever. Il contourna la table où l'autre homme mangeait toujours, lentement, et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, une mèche de ses cheveux venant frôler la joue râpeuse de Young.

–De ce que je me souviens, murmura Nicholas à son oreille, la dernière fois que nous avons eu une « discussion »… Je me suis réveillé sur le sol d'une terre vide… Aux côtés d'un vaisseau inconnu. Où vous m'aviez laissé pour mort. Alors excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir discuter avec vous, Colonel.

Young écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers lui afin de lui dire qu'il s'était déjà excusé pour cela, qu'il ne cessait de se torturer à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il s'en voudrait sans doute pour le restant de sa vie, mais Nich s'était déjà évaporé.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Lorsqu'il recommença à manger et qu'il vit le bol vide de celui qui venait de partir, il en déduit que non.

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**

–Ah, Colonel, aujourd'hui vous ne vous défilerez pas !

Young sentit les débuts d'une migraine et il se retourna vers la femme qui, à présent, lui faisait face. Il pouvait compter sur elle, désormais il pouvait dire qu'il en était relativement certain, mais jamais il n'y aurait le même lien entre eux qu'il pouvait l'avoir avec Greer, pour ne citer qu'un exemple.

–Elle est très différente de Rush, et en même temps…, commença-t-il à penser avant de se donner une baffe mentale et de secouer un peu la tête pour cesser de réfléchir au scientifique. Il reprit à haute voix. Je ne me suis pas « défilé » hier, mais soit. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Wray ?

–Je voulais vous parler de ce que nous ferions lorsqu'on reviendra sur terre.

La question le prit de court et il écarquilla les yeux. Que diable voulait-elle dire ?

–Je présume qu'on reprendra nos vies comme si…

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, mais elle continua mot pour mot ce qu'il allait dire.

–…comme si de rien n'était. C'est bien cela ? Mais vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible. Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire cela, et TJ est…

Cette fois, le colonel vit rouge et il siffla presque sans élever la voix mais il n'en avait pas besoin : son ton était dur comme de la pierre et froid comme les ténèbres.

–Je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule et unique fois, Mademoiselle Wray… Il laissa planer quelques secondes sont esprit pour continuer sur sa tirade, mais reprit immédiatement. Que je ne vous entende plus jamais, plus jamais vous m'entendez, parler de ma relation avec TJ et ce que je devrais faire vis-à-vis d'elle. Premièrement, parce que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Deuxièmement car il s'agit de ma vie privée et vous n'avez aucun droit de vous en mêler. Et enfin… Il fit un pas dans sa direction, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. TJ vivra. Même si je dois donner ma vie pour cela, est-ce bien clair ?  
Son aura meurtrière redevint normale alors qu'il se reculait et qu'il reprenait contenance. Néanmoins, sa dernière phrase fut toujours dite sur un ton tranchant.

–Vous qui aimez tant importuner les gens, faites passer le mot ! Que je n'entende jamais, par moi-même ou par mes hommes, un quelconque mot là-dessus. Sinon je prendrai des mesures drastiques, vous voilà prévenue.

Absolument pas inquiète par les menaces à peine voilées de son supérieur, Camille s'en alla sans demander son reste. De toute façon, elle avait eu ce qu'elle avait voulu. Everett Young ne laisserait pas tomber son premier lieutenant. Tamara avait droit au bonheur, et Camille était sûre que ce bonheur, son amie le trouverait avec son patron, comme avant.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la blonde n'était plus amoureuse d'Everett. Oh, bien sûr, ce qu'ils avaient partagé resterait à jamais gravé en elle comme une encre indélébile, et elle ne voudrait jamais l'effacer, de toute façon. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs, ils se complétaient et se comprenaient comme jamais personne ne l'avait comprise. Il avait été là lorsque son petit-ami avait un peu trop abusé de la bouteille, et c'était lui qui l'avait empêché de sombrer. Son ex avait été celui dont elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie, celui avec qui elle finirait sa vie, mais il avait surtout été, en réalité, un manipulateur et un homme violent. Si Everett n'avait pas été là, qui sait dans quel état elle serait aujourd'hui ? Et puis, de fil en aiguille, leur relation s'était muée en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort. Elle avait découvert en son patron un homme romantique et protecteur sans être envahissant. Il l'avait apprivoisée et elle en avait fait de même. Malheureusement, Young était marié et même si elle avait mis des œillères sur ce point-là, ce dernier s'était rappelé à elle de manière violente lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de ses appartements à la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait voulu voir : la femme de Young. La femme de son amant.

Cette rencontre avait été comme un électrochoc et elle avait décidé de quitter le projet Icare, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, lui offrant un enfant de son sauveur, et la faisant vivre presque comme à ses côtés pendant plus d'un an.

–Très mignon, votre tirade, fit une voix pleine de sarcasme derrière lui, le faisant soupirer pour la nième fois de la matinée.

–Ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour m'agacer, Rush, je suis très loin d'être de bonne humeur.

–En effet. Et nous savons tous les deux ce qui arrive quand je vous mets en colère, Colonel…

Cette phrase fut sans doute celle de trop car une tornade noire plaqua Rush au mur, manquant de lui envoyer un poing dans son visage.

–J'en ai assez que vous me répétiez sans cesse ce que j'ai fait, espèce d'enfoiré ! Je sais ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète, j'y étais, je vous y ai laissé pour mort ! Oui, je regrette et vous le savez pertinemment bien alors agissez en adulte et cessez de m'affronter à chaque fois que l'envie vous y prend !

Ce qu'ils entendirent tous les deux les firent se stopper net : des grands éclats de rire étaient audibles dans le mess, à deux pièces de là où ils étaient. Young laissa son pire cauchemar seul et se dirigea vers l'endroit bruyant, l'autre homme sur ses talons, curieux bien malgré lui.

–Et si on m'expliquait ce qu'il se passe ici, histoire que je puisse rire un peu ?

Sa voix s'était élevée dans le mess où seul Eli était encore en train de rire, trop ancré dans ce qu'il faisait.

–En-Encore une fois, qu'on puisse rire encore un peu ! s'exclama-t-il en pleurant de rire, relançant la projection du kino qu'il avait posé pour montrer aux autres ce qui l'amusait.

Alors que Chloé s'approchait de lui pour lui faire remarquer l'arrivée des deux protagonistes, le film continuait de montrer une scène d'un couple amoureux, mais plus personne n'y faisait attention, puisque tous les regards étaient sur le « couple » venant d'entrer dans la salle où ils mangeaient.

« [Eli au Kino] Jamais je n'aurais cru une chose pareille ! Rush ! Et le colonel ! Et je ne suis pas homophobe, loin de là, mais… Enfin, c'est Rush et Young quoi ! Mais regardez par vous-même ce passage qui restera toujours dans les mémoires ! »

Le Young présent au mess releva lentement son regard vers le mur où se projetait le film, mais resta figé sur place et regarda ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rush et lui, il y avait plus de deux milles ans.

Le Rush du passé s'approcha de son Young et sembla murmurer quelque chose à son oreille, faisant apparaitre un sourire sur le visage du plus âgé avant de relever son visage et de l'embrasser avec une tendresse que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne pouvaient ignorer. Oui, le Rush de l'époque avait été changé par son Young.

Alors que Rush quittait précipitamment le mess pour ne plus voir une image de plus et en même temps que dans la vidéo… Everett sourit.

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**

**Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =D**

**Bonne nuit à vous les amis.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rush commençait à en avoir assez. Ah, il était bien beau le petit Eli avec son obstination à vouloir visionner les archives, à vouloir que _tout le monde_ visionne ces putains d'archives !

Savait-il ce que c'était, d'être la cible de ricanements et de chuchotements sur son passage ? Bon, il ne pouvait pas abuser non plus. Cela faisait des années qu'il subissait ce genre d'attitude venant des autres, car beaucoup trop de gens à son goût le trouvaient fou, psychopathe et j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais tout cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, tout le temps.

Quand on essayait de savoir de lui ce qui tramait dans son esprit, quand il partait en trombe quelque part pour y faire quelque chose pour la survie de tous, il comprenait. Il manquait généralement de temps pour des explications futiles, mais il finissait par les donner, lesdites foutues explications. Mais là… Il n'avait rien fait, en réalité. C'était son ancien lui, celui qui les avait prévenu qu'ils ne devaient pas essayer d'appeler la terre car sinon ils ne sauraient jamais rentrer. C'est vrai, sans cette note dans le second Destinée, avant que celui-ci n'explose, ils auraient sans doute vécu la même chose que leurs doubles.

–Rush ! Attendez !

Oh non, pas lui. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme pour le moment. Enfin, « ce moment » datait de deux jours maintenant. Oui, le docteur agissait comme un gamin à éviter son patron depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux assistés bien malgré eux à la projection du kino'ma.

–Je suis occupé, je vous vois plus tard, Colonel.

Sans attendre son reste, il passa la porte de sa chambre et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour s'enfermer, les battants se refermant sur le visage irrité de son supérieur. Oh, il savait que Young finirait par lui parler, mais plus tard serait le mieux.

Ce dernier siffla avant de se retourner, se promettant de demander à Eli de forcer les portes. En attendant…

Young sortit sa radio d'une poche de sa veste et l'ouvrit sur le canal propre à Eli. Ils en avaient instauré un lorsqu'il avait demandé au gamin d'espionner les membres du Destinée, au début de leur périple.

–Eli, où es-tu pour le moment ?

–Ahem… Je suis sur la passerelle, comme toujours, où voulez-vous que je sois ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un endroit propre à moi où je pourrais me réfugier quand les deux hommes les plus influents de ce vaisseau veulent ma peau…

C'était ça l'inconvénient des discussions radios : il ne pouvait pas couper Eli dans ses monologues incessants tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Et parfois, ça pouvait durer longtemps. Très longtemps. Malheureusement.

–Je vous rejoins dans votre chambre, j'ai à vous parler. Tout de suite.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse qu'il rangea l'appareil et se rendit directement sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, il croisa deux-trois civiles qui s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour le scruter.

–_Comme s'ils étaient discrets… Sérieusement, Eli, je vais te faire voler dans l'espace…_

Être la cible de ragots n'était jamais quelque chose de plaisant, peu importe qu'on soit un civile, un colonel ou même le roi.

–Cessez d'agir comme des enfants et retournez à votre poste. Et si vous avez fini ce que vous aviez à faire, déguerpissez.

Son ton était froid et pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de son air posé et calme, c'était un véritable changement. Mais au moins, ça eut l'effet escompté vu qu'ils partirent immédiatement sans demander leurs restes, lui lâchant un soupir de lassitude alors qu'il rejoignait Eli déjà sur place et l'attendant.

–J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais…

–Eli, la ferme, claqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui et la verrouillant.

Le plus jeune déglutit et se tut immédiatement. Il savait qu'il était en faute, il n'aurait jamais dû les afficher de la sorte, même s'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de Rush et Young, pour tout le monde, ils étaient les mêmes. Et pour lui aussi, de fait.

–Est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'autres passages entre le Rush du passé et le moi du passé ?

Pourquoi utiliser des grands mots ? Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, à quoi il devait s'attendre pour l'avenir. Si c'était la même chose qu'avec TJ, alors il se pourrait que Rush soit déjà amoureux de lui. Et oui, Rush amoureux de lui et pas l'inverse. Il le saurait s'il aimait les hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

–Euh… Oui, fit Eli de manière hésitante. Oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé dans votre vie jusqu'à votre… mort.

Au final, cette situation le mettait tout autant mal à l'aise.

–Ce n'était pas nous, Eli, c'était… deux personnes différentes.

–En êtes-vous sûrs ? Enfin, continua-t-il rapidement de peur de se faire arrêter encore une fois dans sa tirade. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes les mêmes personnes avec uniquement douze heures de différences ! Arrêtez de tous croire que ces personnes ne sont pas nous, pour l'amour du ciel ! Et ce n'est pas si terrible d'aimer les hommes vous savez ?

Young se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Avait-il vraiment la tête d'un homme qui aime les hommes ?

–Eli, je n'aime pas les hommes, compris ? Déjà, je ne serais pas dans l'armée, sinon, et ensuite, vous oubliez que j'ai été marié et que j'ai été avec TJ, alors cessez d'essayer de me convaincre. Rush doit être celui qui doit être le plus mal dans cette histoire, de toute façon. Non, je suis juste curieux, je veux savoir comment j'ai pu devenir ainsi, et ce qu'il a été de ma vie là-bas. Enfin, la vie de l'autre Young, bref, peu importe.

Le jeune Wallas expliqua qu'il avait créé des dossiers par couple, pour ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans les archives. Sans surprise, Everett vit sur l'écran la première vidéo qu'il avait vu dans la nuit il y a deux jours, rapidement suivie par d'autres vidéos, mais c'est l'une en particulier qui attira son attention : on le voyait, entre cinq et huit ans après, s'agenouiller devant Rush pour le demander, semblerait-il, en mariage. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le colonel aux côtés d'Eli éclata d'un rire comme jamais il n'en avait eu au cours de sa vie entière, un rire nerveux et… triste ? C'était assez contradictoire, mais le jeune génie en était certain, il y avait un peu de tristesse dans tout cela.

–Il faut bien que vous avouiez qu'il y a quelque chose de risible dans cette histoire, non ? s'exclama-t-il en essuyant les larmes de rire au bord des yeux. Ah, Eli, j'avais l'intention de vous envoyer dans l'espace avant de venir ici pour ce que vous avez osé faire, mais rien que pour ce fou rire, je vais vous remercier !

–C'est que… Je n'ai rien fait…, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne tout en se demandant si son supérieur n'était pas devenu fou. Ahem, concernant le restant de votre vie, j'ai pu voir que vous avez adopté une petite fille prénommée Linéa. Le plus étrange là-dedans, c'est que Linéa n'est pas l'enfant d'un de ceux qui se sont retrouvés sur cette planète ! Il semblerait qu'elle soit arrivée là dans un… attendez, j'ai noté l'expression. Ah oui. Dans un « halo de lumière ».

Pendant qu'il recherchait le papier, Young se pencha vers l'écran où Eli avait affiché la photo de la fille. Elle était absolument magnifique, on aurait dit… mais c'était impossible. Elle ressemblait terriblement à…

–Rush…, souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Cette petite ressemble à Rush.

Eli s'était redressé et le regarda sans démentir. Lui aussi avait remarqué cela.

–Je trouve aussi qu'elle a vos yeux. Mais elle ne peut pas être votre fille, c'est certain. Parce que même si nous avions avancé la médecine assez loin, les corps des hommes ne sont pas conçus pour cela. Et à moins d'avoir affaire à une mère porteuse pouvant assimiler deux ADN…

–Allez-vous cesser vos délires, Eli ? Par moment, vous me fatiguez. Bon. Si vous trouvez autre chose, dites-le moi.

Il se retourna dans le but de s'en aller quand le jeune adulte l'arrêta.

–Colonel ? Vous savez, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise avec tout ça, mais avouez que vous et Rush… Enfin…

–…Excuses acceptées. Mais n'oubliez pas d'en présenter à ce foutu scientifique également. Sur ce…

Il lui fit un hochement de tête avant de sortir. Il devait aller parler à Rush, ils devaient parler de cela. Que les autres en parlent était une chose, mais cet homme agissait comme un gamin et l'ignorait. Et il détestait cela.

–Rush, ici Young. Où êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse.

–Rush, répondez.

Toujours rien. Que cet homme pouvait l'agacer !

–Bon, puisque c'est comme ça…, soupira-t-il avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers les appartements du scientifique, certain qu'il était encore là-bas.

Il appuya directement sur l'interrupteur et, oh surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.

–La moindre des politesses, c'est de frapper…, commença Nicholas en se retournant avant de se figer subitement. Colonel.

Ce dernier referma la porte sur lui après être entré.

–Vous avez encore coupé votre radio.

–Je sais.

–Je déteste quand vous faites cela.

–Je sais.

–Vous avez l'intention de continuer à agir comme un enfant ou nous pouvons discuter comme des adultes responsables ? s'agaça Everett.

Seul un soupir lui répondit et il se rapprocha, cette fois-ci en colère.

–Mais de quoi voulez-vous donc tous parler ? Je n'aime pas parler, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?! Et si c'est en rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette vidéo, c'est la même chose : je ne veux pas parler de choses qui ne se sont pas passées !

–Pas encore passées, Rush.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

–Quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser faire quoi que ce soit ?

Le colonel fronça les sourcils en s'approchant avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

–Rush… Nicholas…

Il retira sa main de manière violente de celle de son supérieur avant de cracher à son attention.

–Dégagez de ma chambre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend bordel ?!

Et là, Everett redevint normal et ricana un peu en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en soupirant de soulagement.

–Ah, me voilà rassuré ! fit-il. Puisque je ne suis absolument pas attiré par vous, j'ai cru que le contraire était possible. Mais je suis rassuré, ce n'est pas le cas !

Cette fois-ci, le coup de poing fut inévitable et s'abattit avec force sur son nez, le faisant violemment craquer et immédiatement saigner. Il grogna de douleur en le tenant d'une main et en se reculant d'un pas avant de croiser le regard glacial de l'autre homme qui prit la parole.

–Comment osez-vous ?! Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour m'humilier de la sorte ?! Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet, je suis un être humain ! Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez être ? Oh, surprise, vous êtes un homme aussi ! Et quand bien même j'aurais été amoureux d'une enflure comme vous, ne pensez-vous pas que ça me regarderait uniquement ?

Chaque fin de phrase était ponctuée d'un coup de poing dans le corps de son colonel qui ne savait seulement que se protéger, n'ayant pas le temps de répliquer.

–De toute façon, cracha le scientifique d'un ton empli de haine, qui pourrait aimer un homme comme vous ?

Au-delà des coups, ce fut sans doute cette dernière phrase qui le blessa le plus. Tout simplement parce que Rush n'avait pas tort. Si sa femme l'avait laissé, c'était parce qu'il l'avait trompé avec TJ et si celle-ci l'avait à son tour quitté, c'était simplement parce qu'il était un enfoiré. Un autre type que Rush, mais un enfoiré quand même.

Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais finit par s'évanouir quand Rush prit sa radio et dit à TJ de venir récupérer l'épave qu'était son ex-amant dans ses appartements, le tout sur le canal multiple. Et l'infirmière se précipita vers la chambre de Rush, s'imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, alors que celui-ci s'en allait sans un mot, allant calmer ses nerfs autre part puisque même sa propre chambre n'était plus intime.

–Everett ! s'exclama TJ en arrivant en trombe dans la chambre et en voyant son chef au sol, inconscient. Greer, Scott, appela-t-elle via la radio, venez immédiatement dans les appartements du docteur Rush !

Les sergents et lieutenant Greer et Scott furent là en quelques secondes. Ils s'exclamèrent en voyant leur supérieur et ami au sol dans un sale état.

–Que s'est-il passé ?

–Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je dois le soigner et voir dans quel état il est réellement. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que c'est le docteur Rush qui m'a appelé… Et nous sommes dans ses appartements… Mais il n'est pas là.

–Inutile de se poser 36 questions, TJ, dit sombrement Greer alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois, les hommes portant leur chef, vers l'infirmerie.

–Je pense aussi, mais si j'étais toi Ronald je ne ferais rien sans l'accord de Young…

Malgré ses airs violents et impulsifs, Ron était quelqu'un de loyal et une chose était certaine : sa loyauté allait à cent pourcents à son patron. Et tout le monde le savait. D'ailleurs, il grogna, mais consentit à ce que son ami disait.

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**

Lorsque Young ouvrit les yeux, il laissa un long gémissement de douleur passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il leva une main jusqu'à sa tête où son sang pulsait fortement. Il avait sans doute trop de tension.

–Colonel, ne bougez pas.

Ça, c'était Tamara. S'en rendre compte lui arracha un sourire et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour la chercher du regard. Elle n'était pas loin et arrivait déjà vers lui pour poser doucement sa main sur la sienne reposée sur son torse désormais bandé.

–TJ…, sa voix était rouée et il se mit à tousser, créant de nouvelles douleurs dans son torse. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Elle secoua la tête en l'aidant à boire doucement pour rafraîchir sa gorge asséchée et commença à expliquer.

–Vous êtes resté deux jours dans le coma, Colonel… Je suis heureuse de vous entendre, sourit-elle.

–Eh bien… J'ai finalement réussi à me reposer, en fin de compte ! s'amusa-t-il en se redressant légèrement avec l'aide de son ex-amante qui avait tenté, en vain, de l'en empêcher.

–Quelle tête de mule vous faites, mon colonel… !

Il ricana doucement avant de regarder autour de lui.

–Deux jours tu dis… Et…

–C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était inquiet et il attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser et la rassurer.

–Calme-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'était lui qui quoi ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre que quelque chose manquait à l'équation. Mais il n'avait jamais été très doué en maths.

–Eh bien, c'est bien Rush qui vous a fait tout ça, non ? Vous étiez dans ses appartements, et c'est lui qui m'a appelée…

Young réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils avant de commencer à secouer la tête.

–Rush ? Non. J'étais parti pour lui parler, on a parlé puis je suis parti… Et après je ne me rappelle de rien, le trou noir.

S'il y avait eu un prêtre dans le vaisseau, il serait allé lui poser la question suivante : pourquoi diable avait-il menti ?

**NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY xxx NRxEY**

**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Mais pourquoi Young ment-il au sujet de Rush, hein ? **

**Je n'ai rien comme retour, mais j'ai tellement envie d'écrire cette fiction que je continue malgré tout. Enfin, je verrai bien après, mais j'espère quand même que quelqu'un me dira ce qu'il en pense !**

**Passez une bonne soirée à tous.**


End file.
